symphogearvnfandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Hibiki Tachibana
is one of the six main protagonists of the ''Senki Zesshō Symphogear'' series. She is also the user of the Gungnir Relic. Etymology - Means "Standing flower". - The term Hibiki means a sound, a ring, or an echo. Used as a verb, it can mean to resound/resonate. Appearance Hibiki has dark orange eyes with short cream coloured hair fastened with two red clips on either side of her head. She is most often seen wearing the uniform of Lydian Music Academy. Hibiki has a scar on her chest in the shape of a 'forte' from when Kanade's Gungnir fragment pierced her chest on the day of the Zwei Wing Concert. At the season third she wears a white blue sleeveless striped shirt with light yellow overalls shorts with a large blue bow. orange white shoes. In episode 7 of GX, she wore a Yellow two piece bikini with three orange flowers. One one the bottom and two on the top acting like clips. Casual Hibiki.png|Hibiki's outfit in GX. Hibiki AXZ.png|Hibiki's outfit in AXZ. Hibiki S1.png|Hibiki's school uniform and Symphogear in season 1. Hibiki Tachibana Characters Design in G.png|Hibiki's school uniform in G. School Hibiki.png|Hibiki's school uniform in G and AXZ. Hibiki-Swimsuit.png|Hibiki's swimsuit. Hibiki-PJs.png|Hibiki's pajamas. Hibiki Child.png|Hibiki as a child. Personality Hibiki is outgoing, friendly, and perhaps overwhelmingly optimistic. She treats everyone with kindness, even those that used to be enemies. She doesn’t want to fight unless she necessarily has to and wouldn’t want to have pointless battles when she believes the problem could be talked about calmly first. Otherwise, she gladly dons her Symphogear in order to help people who are in danger that otherwise can’t be used by ordinary means. At other times, she is sensitive about certain topics, her father and the past being two of them. Hibiki hides her feelings about specific things and rarely shows herself being sad to anyone whenever it’s a problem related to herself, even her friends. In this regard, she forces herself to keep a smile for others. The only person that can normally tell she’s pretending is Miku. This can hinder Hibiki when in battle, as she allows her emotions to get the better of her. She can also make a bad habit of running away from her problems and bouts of self-doubt. History Two years ago, while attending a Zwei Wing concert, she was nearly killed by the Noise, barely surviving thanks to the sacrifice of Kanade, who taught her never to accept death. Years later, when she becomes cornered by the Noise, she sings the same song she heard Kanade sing and ended up gaining Symphogear powers due to a fragment of Kanade's armor that entered her body that distant day: a fragment of The Third Relic - Gungnir. However, since it was only a fragment, she possesses less armor compared to the original and has no weapons or Armed Gear, but she is able to defeat most Noise with her fists. When she becomes really angry, she sometimes enters a state of frenzy. Synopsis Season 1 Zwei Wing concert and the Death of Kanade Amou Hibiki is first seen in Episode 1 in picture in front of a grave. She is presumed to be dead as Miku is visiting her grave. In a flash back to two years ago, Hibiki is seen standing in front of a stadium of a Zwei Wing concert on the phone with Miku. Miku is unable to make it and Hibiki exclaims in surprise as Miku had invited her. She is later seen buying glow sticks from a booth with the Zwei Wing logo on them. As she walks into the concert hall she smiles in amazement at the stage. Hibiki activates the glow stick as the concert starts and waves it in the air excitedly. As the Noise attack and the people flee Hibiki stands in her spot watching the two singers fight the Noise. A collapse of the stage causes Hibiki to fall to the ground and injure her knee. As the Noise approaches her Kanade jumps in and saves her, telling her to run. She gets up and limps away however as she does a fragment from Kanade's Gungnir pierces her chest and almost kills her. Kanade runs to her and tells her to open her eyes. She does and Kanade proceeds to sing her Zesshou. Hibiki witnesses Kanade's death and falls unconscious. She next wakes up when they are performing surgery on her, realizing that she is still alive. Back in the present Hibiki is seen singing the Lydian Private Music Academy Anthem. She is then scolded for bringing in a stray to class. Afterward she is in her dorm room on the floor as she talks about how tired she is. She then runs over to a table and picks up a magazine with Tsubasa Kazanari on it and remembers that her CD goes on sale the day after. As she thinks Hibiki pulls at her shirt to look at the scar she gained from the day of the concert two years ago, she continues to think and ponder about what actually happened two years ago as the news had reported something much different than what she had witnessed. Later that night she is seen sleeping in the same bed as Miku. The next day as Miku reads the news report she is seen eating and hastily stands as Tsubasa passes by. She is nervous as she comes face-to-face with the star as Tsubasa points out the rice stuck to the side of her mouth. Later in the day she whines to Miku how Tsubasa probably thought that she was a weirdo and the latter replies that she is right to think that. Miku reminds her that Tsubasa's CD goes on sale that day and Hibiki tells her that it is a status symbol. She is then seen running down the street to a store to buy her CD chanting a mantra to herself, however when she gets there she sees nothing but the black Carbon dust, a tell-tale sign of Noise. She hears the scream of a little girl and goes to save her. They run away from the Noise and jump into a river and later find high ground to hide out. However Noise soon gathers around them, singing she activates the Gungnir fragment inside of her, fusing and changing her system. Episode 2 starts with Hibiki staring in surprise at her new Symphogear, she begins to sing and and protect the little girl by jumping off the roof. However due to her lack of experience she is unable to fully control her high distance jumping abilities. As the Noise attack she realizes that she can in fact destroy the Noise with the use of her new Symphogear. Tsubasa arrives and tells her to protect the girl as she goes off to fight. Hibiki stares in amazement as Tsubasa effortlessly destroys all the Noise. However a larger Noise comes to attack them and Tsubasa saves them. After the battle Aoi hands Hibiki a warm drinks in which she gratefully accepts and drinks. She then detransforms and falls, spilling the drink, Tsubasa however is able to catch her. Hibiki thanks her and tells her it is the second time Tsubasa has saved her, in which she expresses confusion. Hibiki then mentions leaving as Tsubasa stands in her way to prevent such. She is then cuffed by Shinji and escorted to the Mobile Disaster Response Corps. She is then told by Shinji to hold on as the elevator drops, she is heard screaming. As they arrived she finds that Genjuro has thrown a welcome party for her, much to her confusion and surprise. Ryoko then asks for a picture and she declines on the ground of it would be depressing since she is handcuffed. She then asks how they knew her name as she has never met any of them. She later thanks Shinji for removing her handcuffs. As the do introductions Hibiki asks them to explain everything that had happened earlier. She then screams in dismay as Ryoko asks her to take her clothes off. She then returns back to her dorm room and Miku expresses much concern over her lateness. Hibiki then watches the news about Tsubasa's possible overseas debut. As the lay in bed Hibiki thanks Miku as she is the only one who would worry about her. She then hugs her and tells her that she is the sunshine that warms her. She then falls peacefully asleep. The next day she is seen being called 'Bikki by Kuriyo and begin invited to Flower. However she declines as she is busy that afternoon. After they leave Tsubasa comes to retrieve her and handcuffs her again. She is then informed by Ryoko that her check-up results were fine and there was no permanent damage. She then asks them to explain how she got that power. Genjuro and Ryoko both explain to her the workings of relics and she recalls her activation of Gungnir. However as they continue to explain Hibiki tells them that the entire explanation went straight over her head. She then realizes that she didn't have a relic in which Genjuro shows her the X-rays with her injury from two years ago. The fragments of the Gungnir that belonged to Kanade were too close to her heart to be removed and just left there. Ryoko told her to think of it as a parting gift from Kanade. She then asks if it really needs to be kept a secret, as Genjuro tells her that she needs to and she thinks of Miku. Hibiki then agrees to use her Symphogear to fight the Noise; she then goes out to speak to Tsubasa. As she speaks the Noise alarm goes off as Noise have been detected. As Tsubasa leaves to fight Hibiki tries to go too, however Genjuro stops her as she is not ready, she leaves anyways as she has the power to help people. Hibiki tries to help Tsubasa and tells her that even though she might've gotten in Tsubasa's way she wants to fight together. However Tsubasa then raises her blade to her. Battle Against Noise Episode 3 Hibiki tries to reasoning with Tsubasa thinking that she misunderstood, however Tsubasa knew what she meant and refuses to fight alongside her. She demands that Hibiki prepare her armed gear, however Hibiki cannot understand as she does not know what and armed gear is. Tsubasa tries to attack Hibiki but Genjuro comes to her protection and deflects Tsubasa's attack. As Tsubasa is helped up by Genjuro, Hibiki states that she knows that she is useless right now, but she will try to replace Kanade. Unfortunately, Tsubasa denies it as Genjuro notice she slaps Hibiki. She is later seen with Miku as her phone goes off, telling of a meeting with the Response Corps. As Miku questions her and offers to cover for her she promises not to fall behind on her reports. Hibiki struggles with undressing and Miku helps her. At the meeting Genjuro asks her about her knowledge of Noise, to which she replies that she only knows what the news and school tells her. She then receives her first business card from Shinji who she now knows is Tsubasa's manager. As she comments that it's scary to think that someone was sending Noise toward them Ryoko comforts her. As she ponders why they had to wage war Ryoko starts to display some of her sexual tendencies at Hibiki. The next day as they sing the school anthem Hibiki spots Tsubasa and stops singing, leading to her being scolded by her teacher. Later on as she writes her report Yumi and Kuriyo are feeding her. As the girls leave to play badminton Miku stays behind to help her. Later that afternoon Hibiki turns in her report that the teacher allowed an exception for. As she exclaims in excitement her teacher tells her to quiet down. Since now she can go watch shooting stars with Miku, Miku runs off to get their bags and Hibiki comments to herself at how fast Miku is. Her phone rings and she answers. She calls Miku and tells her that something had come up and she had to leave. She transforms and begins to fight the Noise as she waits for Tsubasa to arrive. She fights aggressively and angrily as she had to break her promise with Miku. Her bestial side starts to emerge as she tears apart the Noise. It disappears as a Noise attacks her and she chases after it. Looking at the sky she sees a shooting star. However it turns out to be Tsubasa. As she tries to speak with her Chris appears, clad in the Nehushtan Armor. In Episode 4 Hibiki tries to stop Tsubasa from fighting Chris as she is human like the two of them. The two however both yell at her and is pushed aside as Chris attacks. While she watches the two fight, Chris summons Noise to attack Hibiki who runs away. As she is caught by the Noise Hibiki continues to watch the fighting, as Tsubasa and Chris move on to fight in the area around the clearing Hibiki tries to call for an Armed Gear, however it doesn't form. Later Tsubasa sings her Zesshou and allows Hibiki to be freed from the Noise. After the effects of Tsubasa's Zesshou subsides, Hibiki runs towards her and trips just as Genjuro and Ryoko shows up. At the Hospital she is sitting in the waiting room as Shinji shows ups. He gives her a drink and tells her about Tsubasa and Kanade's sacrifice from two years ago. As Hibiki understands the sacrifices that Kanade and Tsubasa made, she understands that it must have hurt Tsubasa's feelings when Hibiki said she wanted to fight with her and cries. On the roof of the school Hibiki thinks about Tsubasa and Miku approaches her. Having noticed that she has been very solitary lately Hibiki starts to ramble and Miku takes her hand. She asks Miku to give her breathing room and she thanks Miku as she agrees. Miku then tells her to remain herself, as she doesn't have to change and is irreplaceable. Miku then asks her if she wants to watch the Lyra Meteor Shower and offers Hibiki her phone. However, due to it being a cell phone video, Hibiki is unable to see the meteor shower at all, causing them both to laugh at the absurdity of it. She is then seen at Genjuro's home asking him to teach her how to fight. As he agrees and asks her about action movies. Together they watch movies and train; she also goes out singing with her friends and eats a lot more and watches the sunset with Miku. At the start of Episode 5 Hibiki is once again training with Genjuro. As she focuses a punch she knocks the punching bag off the tree branch sending it into the koi pond. She is next seen with Genjuro after her training, after Aoi gives her a drink Hibiki apologizes to Genjuro for the question and proceeds to ask him if there were any other methods of fighting Noise that do not require the help of young high school girls. As Genjuro tells her about the secrecy of the Symphogear Hibiki realizes that she hasn't been very mindful of that. Aoi reassures her that leaks were also part of their jobs. Having listened to the entire explanation she then asks about Ryoko, in. which Genjuro informs her that she had gone to the Government building. After Ryoko returns and everyone is informed on the movement of Durandal, Ryoko sends her home to get rest, where she is scolded by Miku for being gone the entire day. She apologizes quickly before running out with a bag in hand. Later as she sits in in the 2nd Division's headquarters Hibiki opens up a news paper which contained a picture of Tsubasa with false information about her hospitalization. Shinji appears and the two talk before Hibiki runs off. Later she is seen with a group of agents as Genjuro briefs them on their mission. As they drive Hibiki calls out to Ryoko as a portion of the bridge crumbles. After the car is flipped over Hibiki retrieves Durandal and tries to run with Ryoko to keep it safe however an explosions forces her to ground. As Ryoko defends them Hibiki transforms and begins to fight, however she trips due to the heels on her Symphogear and breaks them off, allowing her easier movement for fighting. As she fights she displays that the training she has undergone had been effective and now fights the Noise much more easily. She is caught off guard by Chris and is kicked to the ground as Chris tries to obtain the Durandal. She knocks Chris out of the way and grabs a hold of Durandal activating and restoring the relic. Her beastial side begins to emerge and with the use of Durandal causes massive damage to the plant. Later she wakes still holding Durandal and Ryoko fixing her appearance. Hibiki is seen training on a track with Miku in Episode 6 as she recalls the events with Durandal. Later on they are in a bath together as Hibiki apologizes for dragging Miku along on a Sunday morning and comments on Miku's track experience. When Miku brings up her change Hibiki admits she never intended to. She agrees to treat Miku to food at Flower later on as repayment for dragging Miku along. Later while at Lydian she is on the phone with Shinji who was tied up with another assignment. She accepts as she sees Miku waiting for her. Hibiki declines her offer and apologizes before running off. Later on she is seen holding a bouquet of flowers as she visits Tsubasa. Upon seeing the room in disarray she assumes that Tsubasa was kidnapped and questions if Tsubasa is okay when she shows up. Later on after the room is cleaned Hibiki is folding some clothes as Shinji had asked her to take care of Tsubasa for him. Hibiki tells Tsubasa that she perceived her as someone who did everything perfectly. As Tsubasa asks for the reason why she fights Hibiki answers that she didn't really know, as helping others was kind of a hobby. And speculates that she possibly is fighting because of the concert two years ago. As she wanted to be useful to someone at the very least. As they speak on the rooftop Hibiki recalls the many events since becoming a Symphogear user as she explains her thoughts. As she runs off Hibiki receives a call and meets up with Miku, the two are attacked by Chris. Transforming she saves Miku and leads Chris away from Miku. Away from Miku, Hibiki begins to list off things about herself as she tries to get Chris to talk, not wanting to fight. She tries to materialize an Armed Gear but is unable to and comes to the conclusion that is cannot form one she could channel it into her punches. Hibiki is still trying to reason with Chris in Episode 7 as she doesn't want to fight. Hibiki is beaten back by an angry Chris before and after Chris transforms. She runs from the attacks before being protected by Tsubasa. As Tsubsa and Chris fight, Hibiki jumps in the way and destroys a Noise that was aiming for Chris. She is caught by her after landing. Later after a check-up with Ryoko, Hibiki stumbles slightly and is caught by Ryoko. After the check up she thinks about Miku briefly before Ryoko pokes her chest, near her heart and is informed about Gungnir's fusion to her tissue. Hibiki returns to hers and Miku's shared dorm to find Miku reading, as Hibiki tries to speak to her Miku expresses her anger at Hibiki for keeping secrets. The next day Hibiki spaces out in class as she stares at Miku and the teacher picks on her. At lunch Hibiki asks to sit with Miku who ignores her. Hibiki chases after Miku after she runs off. She finds Miku on the roof and apologizes for all the secrets. Hibiki is speaking to Genjuro about a Noise attack in Episode 8, in which she learns that Chris had also been in that area and had been fighting them. She worries for Chris before hanging up and finding that Miku wasn't in class. Later on Hibiki is on the roof wondering about Miku before she sees Tsubasa. The two talk and Tsubasa tries to cheer her up. Hibiki argues back to Tsubasa that instead of a song of destruction her songs had been what had saved her two years ago. Having been given order to deal with the Noise Hibiki also finds Miku in an abandoned building cornered by a giant Noise. As the Noise reacts to sounds Hibiki isn't able to transform without putting them in danger. As Miku distracts the Noise Hibiki transforms to find Miku and the Noise, thinking back to the conversation that they just had. Hibiki destroys the Noise and saves Miku before having her transformation canceled. The two make up and take a picture together. Later that night the two are once again sleeping in the same bed as Hibiki playfully pretends to fall asleep quickly. Hibiki shows Miku around the secret base in Episode 9 before she sees Tsubasa and introduces Miku to her, she comments that it was weird to have Miku in the base with them. Hibiki becomes exited about hearing Ryoko's epic tale of love and assumes that it was an amazing fairy tale with princesses and knights. She swears to one day get secrets out of Ryoko. After Ryoko leaves Hibiki proposes that they all go on a date. The next day Hibiki having overslept causes herself and Miku to be late in meeting with Tsubasa. During the date Hibiki swears to win the toy that Tsubasa wants for her, who comments that she was getting too into the game. And exclaims that the game was rigged and wants to transform and wonder if her anger will finally summon and armed gear. At the Karaoke place she expresses excitement about singing with a real pop star. The next day she is given a ticket for Tsubasa's upcoming performance at the same stadium where she was attacked. The night of the concert Hibiki is once again running late as Noise start to appear she gets a call from Genjuro and asks to fight alone as she wants Tsubasa to be able to do her show. She comes to Chris' aid and the two fight together. Battle Against Finé A day later, Hibiki is seen with Miku in Episode 10 as they walked out of a room. She immediately stop walking to listen as soon as she heard the Lydian School Choir singing their school's anthem. Later on, Hibiki is talking to Tsubasa and Genjuro via transmitter. Hibiki reassure Genjuro that Ryoko is fine for she's like him which Tsubasa contradicted saying that Ryoko doesn't have any power nor fighting ability. Afterwards, Hibiki talks about Kadingir with Tsubasa, Genjuro and Ryoko. Closing the transmitter Hibiki informed Miku about their subject of conversation before she was called again to respond in a Noise attack. Hibiki left Miku after saying that the latter is her sunshine and she'll always come back for her. Hibiki was dropped off by a Helicopter and fight the Noise together with Tsubasa. The two was joined by Chris who came for their aid as Genjuro stated. She help Tsubasa and Chris to settle their argument and formulate a plan of attack in the midst of the battle. After fighting, Hibiki hug Chris before she receive a call from Miku saying that the Lydian Music Academy was under attack. In Episode 11, Hibiki. Chris and Tsubasa arrived at Lydian Music Academy which was already destroyed. They saw Ryoko transform into Finé. Hibiki asked Ryoko if everything was a joke and Ryoko answered her by telling what happened to the real Ryoko. Hibiki and the two fight Finé to the point that one of them (Chris) sacrifice herself to stop Finé and Hibiki cannot do anything but to watch. In Episode 12 Hibiki got angry, from what happened to Chris, to the point that she went berserk and relentlessly attack Finé and Tsubasa. She was stopped by Tsubasa using shadow weave and return back to normal when Tsubasa destroyed the Kadingir. Lifelessly, Hibiki was attacked by Finé and she didn't even defend herself. She regained her fighting spirit when she heard the Lydian Academy's Hymn being sung. Hibiki activated her hidden power which manage to restore her, Chris and Tsubasa's strength. Hibiki, together with Chris and Tsubasa in Episode 13, fought Finé and demolish her plan. She, along with Chris and Tsubasa, fly to the moon to stop the falling moon, Finé's last resort plan, saving the Earth. Later on, the three was considered dead. However, on a later day, the trio emerged again, having just faking their deaths to avoid complications. Symphogear G Hibiki was first seen fighting Noise along with Chris as they protect the Solomon's Cane and handed it over to Dr. Ver. When leaving to see Tsubasa's performance, the two was held back as the Noise attack the facility where they left the Solomon's Cane was attacked by the Noise. Later on, Hibiki was seen riding helicopter together with Chris and was in shock as she saw a black Gungnir. They arrived at the exact time Tsubasa was cornered and began helping her. Symphogear GX Symphogear AXZ In Video Games XDU In the XDU event, Kageri Saku Senkō, Hibiki becomes an cold-hearted and angry person because of the circumstances of Miku's family after the Zwei Wing Concert. Unlike her main timeline self, she does not allow others/herself to speak about Miku. To make things more worse, she has gone berserk because of her anger. Attacks & Abilities Activation Song Balwisyall nescell Gungnir tron Transformations Bikki-chan.png.png|Hibiki's Symphogear in G. Hibiki Tachibana Symphogear GX.png|Hibiki's Symphogear in GX and AXZ. Hibiki X-Drive.png|Hibiki's X-Drive. Hibiki Ignite Infobox.png|Hibiki's Ignite Module. Hibiki Rebuild Gear.png|Hibiki's Rebuilded Symphogear. HibikiGold.png|Hibiki infused with the Alchemists' power. Abilities Hibiki owns the Gungnir relic as a fragment inside of her, as a Symphogear user she has the ability to fight Noise with the use of the anti-noise armour that clads her in battle. As a candidate for the Symphogear, she can activate relics with her song and summon armed gear in battle. Since Hibiki's relic is but a fragment of the Gungnir relic originally owned by Kanade, Hibiki does not have access to the lance Armed Gear characteristic of other Gungnir users. However, she does not need the lance, as her Armed Gear as described by Genjuro Kazanari is her own hands. This appears to gradually become more literal, as by the time of Season 2 she is able to transform the gauntlets that would normally detach to become an Armed Gear into more powerful weaponized forms. Because she does not use an Armed Gear, Hibiki is the only character who does not have names for her attacks, with the exception of combination attacks. Hibiki uses martial arts learned from training with Genjuro, combined with channeling the energy normally used for an Armed Gear into pistons created out of her gauntlets to produce extremely powerful punches. Hibiki can also use the pistons in her boots to leap very far distances at fast speed. By the time of Symphogear G Hibiki's increased control over her armor allows her to utilize rockets instead of pistons, eliminating the drawback of needing to manually pull the pistons back for each punch and giving her a wider array of attacks. However, at the end of G Hibiki no longer has the shard of Gungnir in her chest due to being purged by the Shénshòujìng.''Senki Zesshou Symphogear G Episode 10'' However, Maria gave Hibiki her Gungnir to replace it which she uses in a normal manner as a necklace to transform and fight.''Senki Zesshou Symphogear G Episode 13'' Elfnein theorized that Hibiki being able to progress from a human-relic fusion to a full-fledged attuned so quickly was a because the Shénshòujìng also purged her of the Curse of Babel. In AXZ, Hibiki use the Armor Purge to free herself from Adam Weishaupt on Chris' advice. Attacks |-| Gungnir= *'S2CA Tri Burst' - To win against a Noise with a very high growth ability Hibiki, Tsubasa and Chris sings their Superb Song, the energy created, destroying most of the Noise is then taken upon Hibiki with a great effort of her part. Combining the Gears of her arms together to form a new one on her right arm and once the energy fully concentrate in it, she jumps towards the main body of the Noise using the Gear of her waist as rocket, punch it while her Gear spins furiously and make the final thrust, creating a rainbow light tornado destroying completly the Noise and rising high in the sky. *'Vitalization '- A six-member combination attack accessible only with the X-Drive, which forms a pair of large arms out of Gungnir and Airgetlám's armor components that deliver a combined punch fuelled by the energy of all six Symphogears. *'Glorious Break' - *'TRINITY RESONANCE' - * - * - After gaining power from Kirika's Igalima, Hibiki was able to use the attack against Adam Weishaupt. * - After gaining power from Tsubasa's Ame no Habakiri, Hibiki was able to use the attack against Adam Weishaupt. * - After gaining power from Shirabe's Shul Shagana, Hibiki was able to use the attack against Adam Weishaupt. *'TESTAMENT' - By using alchemy, Hibiki can transform her Symphogear into a golden version of itself with enhanced gauntlets. She then unleashes a flurry of strikes powerful enough to slowly launch both herself and her target into the air until she has punched right through said target. *'Disaster Blast' - From the Season 1 manga. A combined attack used by Tsubasa and Hibiki. It was strong enough to injure Finé.''Senki Zesshou Symphogear Chapter 9'' Vitalization.png|Vitalization Glorious Break.png|Glorious Break Trinity Resonance.png|Trinity Resonance Hitsuai Dyuo Shauto.png|Certain Love Duo Shout Hibiki using Maria's gear.png|Hibiki using Maria's move Hibiki Kill Juliet.png|Hibiki's version of Kill・Juliet Hibiki Blue Flash.png|Hibiki's version of Blue Flash Hibiki Lunar Eclipse.png|Hibiki's version of Extreme Σ Style・Forbidden Full Moon TESTAMENT.png|TESTAMENT Diaster Blast.png|Disaster Blast |-| Durandal= *'Synchrogazer' - This is a technique that was used by Tsubasa, Chris and Hibiki using the complete Relic, Durandal. Most of the power in this attack was from Hibiki, but Tsubasa, Chris and Hibiki's friends helped keep Hibiki grounded to her real self and they contributed to the attack. Synchrogazer.png|Synchrogazer |-| XDU Exclusive = * - Hibiki transforms the Armed Gear of her arm, before rushing towards her target, taking the appearance of a fireball, before jumping back into the sky as the fire disappear, to dives at her target with a burning kick. * - Hibiki take a jump back, landing on a missile rushing toward her targets while transforming the Armed Gear of her arm, she then strike her targets with her fist before evading the zone where the missile buried itself in the ground near them before exploding. * - Hibiki take a starting position while concentrating a great amount of energy in her hand, before rushing toward her target preparing her fist, then two arms of light appear to wrap the target, showing then Hibiki holding a little sphere of light in her right hand, before everything illuminate. * - With her X-Drive, Hibiki extend the Armed Gear of her arms to the maximum, before rushing toward her target, performing a double fist strike before her Armed gear inflicts a final thrust explosive. * - In her Ignited form, Hibiki extends the Armed Gear of her arm while taking a fighting stance and concentrating a great amount of energy in it, before releasing in a single punch, a stream of yellow energy, turning into binds, holding down her targets as Hibiki rushes forward, hitting everything in her path. * - Hibiki take a fighting stance before dashing toward her target, jumping on it, assaulting her, then appearing behind her with her Armed Gear transformed before it performed the final thrust. * - Hibiki jump on her target to assault him before stepping back, charge up her right arm and taking another jump to launch with a punch a shooting star to her target. * - Hibiki releases severals little shaped-hearts lights toward her targets before jumping in the air, creating a giant heart-shaped light ball before launching it toward her targets. * - Hibiki jumps into the air, spinning around before striking the air with a kick, creating a shockwave rushing towards her targets, hitting them. * - Hibiki transforms the Armed Gear of her arm, before rushing towards her target and punching it, causing an explosion afterwards. * - Hibiki dashs toward her target, hitting her with a kick by performing a back sommersault, before jumping in the air preparing an hammer kick while extending the Armed Gear of her leg, then hitting her target before her Armed Gear perform the final thrust. * - Hibiki lose it, taking her Berserk form, before jumping on her target, inflicting an serious slash with her hand/claw, before jumps in the air, transforming her arm in a giant spear, before falling on her target, piercing it and creating an black and red explosion. * - Hibiki dashes toward her target, hitting her three time while each blow released many koban, before taking a jump back, to dives toward her target to perform a final punch, releasing even more koban. * - Hibiki becomes a tornado, rushing toward her target, she then land a few feet away from her, taking a pose before her target explode. * - Hibiki extend the Armed Gear of her arm, before rushing toward her target using the Armed Gear at her waist, hitting the target before her Armed Gear performed the final thrust. * - Hibiki strike the ground with her fist before her Armed Gear make the thrust, making the earth erupted where her targets stands. * - Hibiki transforms the Armed Gear of her arm while taking a fighting stance, before releasing in a single punch a stream of yellow energy toward her targets. * - Hibiki sings her Superb Song, then concentrate her power before releasing it, creating a large shockwaves around her, colliding with her targets. Hibiki Style Star Stream Spear Rush.png|Hibiki Style・Star Stream Spear Garyū・Dantotsu-Hō Kaminari.png|Hibiki Style・Lightning Missile Hibiki Style Light Art Palm Finish.png|Hibiki Style・Light Wearing's Palm Hibiki Stlye Extra-Large Spear Rush.png|Hibiki Stlye・Extra-Large Spear Rush Hibiki Style Phoenix Swallow Pair Opposition.png|Hibiki Style・Phoenix's Pair Swallow Opposition Garyū・Mumyō Ren Ya.png|Hibiki Style・Avidyā Assault Hibiki Style・Heavenly Shooting Star Palm.png|Hibiki Style・Heavenly Shooting Star Palm Hibiki_Style・Floral_Love_Striking_Palm.png|Hibiki Style・Floral Love Striking Palm Hibiki Style Feral Tiger Flying Feet.png|Hibiki Style・Fierce Tiger Soaring Paw Hibiki Style Spear Rush Violent Desruction.png|Hibiki Style・Spear's Violent Destruction Garyū・Sora Tsuchi Ashi.png|Hibiki Style・Sky Hammer Kick Madness Garment Roar.png|Roar Wearing Madness Hibiki_Style・Gospel_Invitation_Fist.png|Hibiki Style・Gospel Invitation Fist Hibiki Style・Striking Tornado Claw.png|Hibiki Style・Striking Tornado Claw Hibiki Style Spear Rush Critical Strike.png|Hibiki Style・Spear Thrusting Strike Hibiki Style Earth Penetrating Power.png|Hibiki Style・Earth Penetrating Power Garyū・Tsubame Gekisō.png|Hibiki Style・Swallow Spear Hibiki_Style・Light_Wave's_Destructive_Colliding.png|Hibiki Style・Light Wave's Destructive Colliding Songs Relationships Miku Kohinata - Miku is Hibiki's roommate and best friend. They share a very close relationship. Hibiki says that Miku is her sunshineMistranslated by Crunchyroll as "sunflower" and that it's warmest by her side. Tsubasa Kazanari - Hibiki tries her best to become friends with Tsubasa but she keeps pushing her away because she thinks that Hibiki cannot replace Kanade. She eventually opens up to Hibiki and allows her to be her friend. Kanade Amou - As Kanade died shortly after "meeting" Hibiki there isn't much of a relationship. However Kanade imparted to Hibiki to never accept giving up on life. Chris Yukine - Former enemy. Genjuro helped her to open up and now is an ally. She still finds Hibiki annoying and an idiot but remain friends. Genjuro Kazanari - After Chris' attack on them with the use of the Nehushtan Armor Hibiki requested him to train her in martial arts. He has shown to have a lot of faith in Hibiki and her abilities and trusts her judgement. Akira Tachibana - Her father, although due to the aftermath of the Zwei Wing concert, he left her, her mother, and her grandmother because he was unable to cope with the pressure. Following their sudden reunion, Hibiki at first didn't think that it would be possible for their broken family to be restored, but after he saved her from Carol, and reminded her that he had been the one who taught her the words "Fine, totally fine", they appear to be on the road to reconciliation. Saint-Germain - Although she is her enemy, Hibiki still wants to understand her and her way to "save mankind". Hibiki thinks Germain is stubborn but understand the pain of her tragic past. In the end, Hibiki truly wants to be her friend. Trivia *Hibiki's battle song genre is Celtic music. *She is the only user with no personal named attacks, until XD Unlimited. *She is the only one who keeps singing both of her character songs in each season. *She's never had a boyfriend in her life.''Senki Zesshou Symphogear Episode 6'' *She is a big fan of Zwei Wing. *Her favorite food is rice. *In a flashback in the second season, it is revealed that she lived with her mother and grandmother after Akira left. This forms a core part of her motivation for the rest of her life, as living with just her frail grandmother and mother after surviving the concert caused them to receive a great deal of harassment from others. Hibiki thinks it is her fault and uses good deeds as a method to cope and self validate. See keywords page for more info.''Senki Zesshou Symphogear G Episode 2''''Senki Zesshou Symphogear G Episode 6'' *In Hibiki's flashback in Season 2, Episode 2, her house is covered with messages possibly stuck on by the public/neighbours. The messages translates to death threats and orders to 'go away and never come back'. These threats are due to the fact that Hibiki is the sole survivor of the Noise attack during Zwei Wing's concert. *In Season 2, Hibiki could touch the Noise in human form just before donning the Gungnir because she had reached a critical point in her fusion with Gungnir and ceased to be perfectly human. Because of her fusion with the Gungnir fragments, use of the relic later became very dangerous. *In her berserk mode, Hibiki is stronger than Nephilim. This raw power is harnessed with the Ignite Module. *Hibiki is officially attuned with Gungnir after the events of G, meaning she can activate any Gungnir-based Gear. *She is the only character who has been in the same song as Kazanari Genjuro. *Hibiki did not materialize her Armed Gear of the Gungnir spear until the final episode of G in order to form it up for Vitalization, although it never happens again. This is for two reasons: thematically, Hibiki represents the ability to hold hands and "echo" her friends' feelings, and Hibiki was using mere shards of a materialized Gear instead of a proper Symphogear system compatible relic fragment until this point. *Hibiki's battle songs often contain the word "future" (mirai) (未来). The alternate reading for these kanji is "Miku." *Hibiki's birth date falls in September 13, which coincidentally the same day of Kaixa Day, a meme of Masato Kusaka/Kamen Rider Kaixa, where fans celebrated his notoriety of being the most hatred character of the Kamen Rider 555 A fun coincidence is that Aoi Yuki was once a child actress who appeared in that series. **What is probably not a coincidence is that shortly after the end of GX, Aoi Yuki went on to be the voice actor for Yurusen, an orange and white spirit who is a main character in the new series Kamen Rider Ghost. *She develops her own "Armed Gear" near the middle of the last episode in Season 3. The Armed Gear is developed when she absorbs the X-Drive energy from the Armed Gears of other characters into Gungnir's Armed Gear. This forms the basis for Glorious Break. *The scarf that her Symphogear gained in Season 2 did not spontaneously appear. It was actually part of the wings that her X-Drive had at the end of Season 1. *Her Relic is the only one that changes its shape upon entering X-Drive, resembling a butterfly with its wings spread. *The signature attack of "Junk Warrior", Scrap Fist from Yugioh 5Ds, was directly homaged in the first episode of the anime Senki Zessho Symphogear G, in which protagonist Hibiki Tachibana enlarged her right arm and engaged a set of brass knuckles, then rocketed forward with boosters on her back and a scarf trailing behind in a fashion identical to the typical stock footage of "Junk Warrior". The two series have the same director, Katsumi Ono. *In an interview with their voice actors, Hibiki and Miku are like a married couple.http://symphogear-axz.com/special/sp07_relay01.php Quotes *"へいき, へっちゃら!"/"heiki, hecchara!"/I'm fine, it's going to be okay!" - Hibiki's motto. *"この こぶし も ! 命 も ! シンフォギア だ !!"/"kono kobushi mo! inochi mo! Symphogear da!!"/"This fist and this life are Symphogear!" - Shortly after punching a Noise before transforming. *"知ってますか、翼さん？お腹空いたまま考えてもロクな答えが出せないってこと"/"kittemasuka, Tsubasa-san? oharaheita mama kangaetemo roku na kotae ga dasenai tte koto"/"Tsubasa-san, you know? They say you can't think of a good answer on an empty stomach." - Episode 6 *"みんなが歌ってるんだ……だから……まだ唄える、頑張れる……戦える!!"/"minna ga utatterunda ... dakara... mada utaeru, ganbareru... tatakaeru!"/Everyone's singing... that's why... I must continue to sing, and work hard... and fight!!" - Episode 12 *"最速で！最短で！真っ直ぐに！一直線に！！" /"saisoku de! saitan de! massugu no! ichokusen ni!"/"The fastest, shortest path! Steady, straight ahead!" *"生きるのを諦めないで" /"ikiruno o akiramenaide "/"Don't give up on living!" *"I'm not the only one fighting. I wanted to use the power of Symphogear to help others, but that was my conceit. I'm not the only one giving it my all. Everyone else is too! You can't save someone with just your own power. That's why, on that day, Kanade told me not to give up living. Now I finally understand her words! It's not out of survivor's guilt that I want to save others. It's because that was Kanade's dream! And ever since then, I've been carrying on in her place!" - Episode 8 *(To Finé) "That's right. Wherever, whenever your next life may be... Please pass on this message for me: You don't need strength to unite the world. We can become one, beyond the limit of words! Even in the future, we can join our hands in unity! I won't be there to tell them myself. But you can, Ms. Ryoko!" - Episode 13 *(To Finé) "But before I can entrust the future to you, I must protect the present!" - Episode 13 *(To Miku) "I'll stop it somehow. I'll be right back. So don't give up living!" - Episode 13 *To Genjuro: "I'll come back alive, even if it kills me!" Gallery References and Notes Site Navigation pl:Hibiki Tachibana es:Hibiki Tachibana